kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III
Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III is a crossover comic book that was inspired by Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Plot The students of Canterlot High School prepare for the Friendship Games, a quadrennial sporting event held between their team, the Canterlot Wondercolts, and the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep Academy. The games are intended to harmonize the two schools, but Canterlot High's students resent Crystal Prep for their poor sportsmanship and unbroken victory record. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna warn Sunset Shimmer and her friends against using Equestrian magic in the competition, tasking Sunset with learning why the others achieve pony-like forms at random times. Meanwhile, Crystal Prep is attended by the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle, a school outcast who has been studying magical activity at Canterlot High as part of a special study program. Crystal Prep's principal, Abacus Cinch, threatens to end her special studies unless she participates in the games, to which Twilight reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, in Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid was able to put Buster Bunny trough a Mark of Mastery exam in order for him to become full-fledged Keyblade Master. As part of this trial, Buster Bunny was sent to several worlds that have been restored from the Heartless' attack following the defeat of Demon Shimmer, but have gone into a state of "deep sleep" that disconnects them from the other worlds. These worlds are plagued by Dream Eaters—creatures born from darkness that seek out the sleeping worlds' Keyholes. Buster's given task is to reawaken the sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes he finds there and then return to the Realm of Light, after which he will be deemed Keyblade Master. He travel through the sleeping worlds , and recruit benevolent "Spirit" Dream Eaters to aid him in finding the Keyholes and battling the malevolent "Nightmare" Dream Eaters that try to destroy the worlds. Twilight meets Sunset and her friends at Canterlot High, guided by a pendant-like device she has built to detect and contain the magic energy around the school. Each of Sunset's friends demonstrate their friendship to Twilight and the Crystal Prep students, assuming their pony forms in the process. However, Twilight's pendant inadvertently drains them of their magic when she draws near. The pendant also seals the portal between the human world and Equestria, preventing Sunset from contacting the pony version of Twilight for advice, as well as giving her pet dog, Spike, the ability to speak. During one of the games' events, a three-event relay, Twilight accidentally drops her pendant and creates a rift to Equestria that brings through carnivorous plants. After dealing with the plants, Sunset reprimands Twilight for interfering with magic, driving her off in tears. Cinch accuses Canterlot High of cheating because of these magical occurrences, and she and the Shadowbolts pressure Twilight into releasing the magic her pendant has collected to use it against the Wondercolts in the final event. The magic corrupts Twilight, who turns into a sinister angelic creature and begins tearing open more rifts to Equestria, as well as letting the "Nightmare" Dream Eaters attack the school, endangering the human world in the process. As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts work together to save their classmates, Sunset realizes that the source of her friends' magic comes from acting true to themselves. Buster Bunny, on the other hand, was inside Twilight, and had to fight the nightmare alicorn of Twilight herself! With his Tama Sheep he had collected eariler, Buster Bunny was able to defeat the nightmare alicorn. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer uses the pendant to combine her friends' magic and become an alicorn-like figure of herself, closing the rifts and turning Twilight back to normal. Cinch reluctantly agrees to declare the games a tie, realizing no one would believe her accounts of magic against Canterlot High. The next day, the Shadowbolts apologizes to Twilight for treating her so badly, but Twilight forgives them. Later on, Yen Sid has named Buster Bunny as a true Keyblade Master, and Principal Celestia added that Twilight decides to stay at Canterlot High, where she is readily accepted by Sunset and the others as new friends. Soon, Buster Bunny had three keys for him to go back to Equestria. When he woke up in Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle, he realize that nopony where there, until the "Spirit" Dream Eaters welcome him, and he thank them for all they done. Quotes *Miles "Tails" Prower: Wow. Where's your portal, man? It takes like a guy to go through it. ---- *Sugarcoat: Twilight, we're sorry that we had been mistreated you. You're our best friend. Can you forgive us? *Sci-Twi: I forgive you guys. *Lemon Zest: And I want to apologize for putting the headphones on your head. I didn't know you don't like loud musics. It's all my fault... *Sci-Twi: Lemon Zest, I decided to forgive you. And I had considered you shadowbolts and wondercolts best friends. *Vice-Principal Luna: Well, know, I think it will be best if you guys can come with me. Yen Sid has something to say for all of us. *Yen Sid: More than anything, I am grateful to have you both teams safe unharmed. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience he's revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves from the danger. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Buster Bunny, Wondercolts, and Shadowbolts, you three deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save Twilight. Buster Bunny, I name you our new true Keyblade Master. Transcripts *Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III Chapter 1: Traverse Town *Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III Chapter 2: La Cite des Cloches *Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III Chapter 3: The Grid *Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III Chapter 4: Prankster's Paradise *Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III Chapter 5: Traverse Town Hijinks